Feliz ano novo
by Faniicat
Summary: Oneshot. Existem aqueles dias que são especiais. Alguns simplesmente são, outros, nós nos esforçamos por isso, e que dia pode ser mais especial do que o Ano Novo? Principalmente para um certo grupo californiano. Convites à postos que a festa vai começar.


**Feliz ano novo**

-

**Por**: Faniicat

-

**PS: **Agradecimentos às reviews de _A Chapeuzinho Vermelho _no fim da Oneshot!

**Trilha sonora**: No Worries - McFly

" A virada do ano _não é _um evento qualquer.

E é exatamente por isso que, quem merece, está recebendo agora um convite à vir passar o reveillon na 75 beira-mar na praia de Mavericks, Halfmoon Bay, na melhor e maior festa de ano-novo, que com certeza é bem mais do que você imagina.

O melhor de tudo é que tudo que você tem que fazer para ter o melhor reveillon dês de que você se entende por gente é pegar seu celular convidar todos os _bons _da sua agenda e chegar aqui pronto para se embebedar e ter uma das noites mais loucas vistas pela Califórnia.

Você não vai ser idiota de perder não é?

À partir das nove do dia 31.

- Sango, Miroku, Rin, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha e Kagome.

**PS: **Organizada por Higurashi Kagome, isso com certeza vai fazer você querer aparecer. See ya. "

Deixe Kagome Higurashi se animar a fazer uma festa e você vai realmente descobrir _o que é _uma festa. Fora exatamente esse o motivo pelo qual Sango Himura, Miroku Houshi, Inuyasha Taisho, Rin Takeda e Sesshoumaru Taisho, conhecidos por serem basicamente o grupo mais conhecido e popular da Califórnia escolheram logo ela para preparar tudo para a festa da virada.

Às oito e quarenta da noite a suntuosa mansão em frente à praia alugada já estava totalmente pronta, do lado de fora havia uma enorme pista de dança na grama e a iluminação era toda feita por tochas e mais tochas espalhadas, crepitando e ardendo deixando todo o ambiente iluminado de uma forma sensual. Os bartenders devidamente arrumados, os homens com um boxer preto agarrado e a blusa social de linho branca, gravata borboleta preta e o paletó negro, com as pernas musculosas à vista, e as mulheres com um mini-short preto de crepe, meia arrastão, blusa social branca com cinco botões abertos, dando vista de um top preto decotado, e uma gargantilha que imitava uma gravata borboleta preta justa no pescoço que rodeariam pelo jardim servindo os canapés e os drinks vindos do enorme balcão logo à frente do armário com todo tipo de bebidas alcoólicas apinhadas. O amplo deque virado para a praia tinha menos tochas, o que deixava o lugar a uma meia-luz agradável e a escada que levava à fofa areia branca da praia tinha o corrimão enfeitado com pequenas lâmpadas vermelhas e brancas e cristais coloridos. A piscina aquecida estava com as luzes interiores acesas, o que fazia com que ela fosse a parte mais brilhante e convidativa do jardim.

A noite estava gelada, afinal ainda era um rigoroso inverno, mas era provável que a quantidade de calor humano e vodka no sangue das pessoas as esquentassem mais do que o suficiente.

Dentro da casa os quartos estavam devidamente arrumados, banheiros enormes com banheiras cheias de água, espuma e sândalo à postos para aqueles que quisessem entrar. No primeiro andar a sala imensa tinha sofás e puffs de couro branco espalhados em todos os lugares, no centro da sala uma mesa de som enorme entre duas caixas de dois metros de altura onde um dos melhores DJs da Inglaterra tocaria, o teto todo equipado com luzes coloridas que eram a única iluminação da pista. Um pouco mais afastado de tudo, mesas cobertas com toalhas de linho vinho e brancas espalhadas perto das três mesas com um Buffet exuberante. Garçons estavam bem distribuídos para atender à todos os, à princípio, quinhentos convidados.

E por fim na areia da praia estava montada um palco de quatro metros de altura e todo tipo de alicerce e amplificadores para o _McFly _tocar na hora da virada. Os refletores bem posicionados e o tamanho das caixas prometiam um show fantástica e ensurdecedoramente foda.

Era embasbacante.

Kagome estava estirada em um puff branco com a parte de cima de um biquíni vermelho carmesim com bordados em crochê branco de alças grossas a mostra, uma saia jeans cinzenta com alguns rasgos desfiados e bolsos adornados com paetês semitransparentes brancos que ia até o meio das coxas da Dior e sandálias de salto 10 D&G preta de tiras. Os compridos cabelos negros meio ondulados e com mechas meio castanhas de sol, todo puxado pra cima num rabo-de-cavalo alto ao natural, a pele bronzeada do verão e de maquiagem só um lápis com delineador preto de rímel da Chanel. Em geral ela deveria parecer uma completa estranha por misturar sandálias de salto e tiras com um biquíni meio hippie vermelho, mas _nela _a combinação parecia extremamente adequada.

Ao lado dela, estirada em outro puff branco, Sango estava sentada mexendo no copo de Cosmo com o canudinho, os cabelos castanho-claros, com mechas douradas de tanto ir à praia com Kagome, estavam soltos e naturalmente lisos, só a franja presa pra trás por um prendedor de strass. Sobre o corpo um top Chloé púrpura transparente em cima do biquíni branco, Sango nunca quebrava a tradição de usar pelo menos alguma coisa branca na virada, um short preto de malha bem agarrado acompanhando as botas de camurça negras que iam até quase o joelho. Na orelha compridos brincos de ouro puro balançando e um gloss róseo eram tudo que a adornavam.

Só estavam esperando as pessoas chegarem, o DJ já tocava, algumas músicas de 'Open House' só para tirar o silêncio, os garçons já circulavam e já tinham aqueles não-tão-descolados-assim que chegaram adiantados circulando e comendo os aperitivos. Kagome revirou os olhos se perguntando como deixara Sango lhe obrigar a se arrumar tão cedo. Não demorou muito para que Inuyasha e Miroku chegassem também, Miroku de calças Jeans e uma pólo verde escura Lacoste e Inuyasha com uma calça de algum tecido parecido com tactel, larga e cheia de bolsos e uma blusa de botões branca e mangas curtas, que só mesmo um garoto de _muito _estilo usaria sem parecer um idiota total, cheirando de longe a Eternity da Calvin Klein.

Eternity se misturou com Cristalle, de Chanel, assim que ele se abaixou e demorou um pouco demais no beijo na bochecha de Kagome, que lhe sorria abertamente.

Aquele sorriso viciante, magnético dum tipo que parece que encanta demais as pessoas para que elas se lembrassem de falar, piscar ou até mesmo respirar. Os dois cumprimentaram as meninas e não demorou nada para que Miroku seqüestrasse a namorada para longe, no caso, no deque pouco-iluminado, e deixando Inuyasha e Kagome sozinhos. Só para variar.

- Quer ir dar uma volta na areia?

Inuyasha sugeriu sorrindo meio malicioso e remexendo na corrente de ouro branco no pescoço. Kagome se perdeu olhando o pescoço másculo enfeitado pelo último presente que ela tinha dado para ele, aparentemente Inuyasha não tirava aquele colar dês do aniversário, em Junho.

- Claro Inuyasha, com um Dolce&Gabbana salto 10cm no pé.

Ela disse risonha, ele arqueou a sobrancelha e deu uma olhada nos pés dela, como se ele se importasse um mínimo com a sandália. E como se Kagome não soubesse que ele se aproveitou só um pouquinho para dar uma olhada em todo o contorno das pernas tonificadas dela.

- Tudo bem, chata, quer subir então?

- Para um dos quartos?

- Aham. Não tem nada melhor para se fazer aqui, garanto.

- Ok então.

Os dois cruzaram o salão e Inuyasha aproveitou para pedir à uma bartender.

- Um copo de Jack Daniels e um de Ketel One com tônica por favor.

Uma das coisas que Kagome mais gostava em estar com Inuyasha era que ele sempre sabia o que ela queria, se conheciam há muito tempo, as famílias eram amigas e os dois sempre conviveram. Talvez fosse por isso que Kagome tivesse acertado tanto em comprar aquela corrente pra ele, ou talvez fosse outra coisa. Quem sabe?

Entraram no quarto, basicamente programado para os casais que estivessem interessados em outras coisas mais do que em aproveitarem à festa, um frigobar gigante com champagne e flûtes de cristal, a cama arrumada com lençóis brancos esticados e uma colcha bege e a televisão de plasma na parede em frente. Kagome sorriu e se sentou na cama ligando a TV.

Inuyasha sentou na cama se apoiando nos travesseiros, não demorou nada pra Kagome se ajeitar ao seu lado prestando alguma atenção no filme que passava.

- E aí, qual vai ser a boa da hora da virada?

- Ah, sei lá também né, Inu? Todo mundo se beija quando os fogos começam a explodir, mas eu terminei com o Kouga, então não sei. E você, já sabe quem vai agarrar quando der meia noite? – Ela riu observando por um momento as pontas do rabo-de-cavalo antes de encarar os olhos cor-do-sol de Inuyasha. Ele estava incrivelmente bonito.

- Como se você não soubesse que eu posso beijar qualquer garota dessa festa. – Inuyasha disse olhando as unhas como se não fosse nada demais. Kagome riu e deu um tapa no ombro dele, murmurando alguma coisa sobre como ele era um Mané arrogante. – Ok, ok, é zoa. Mas sim, eu já escolhi a garota. Só ela que não sabe ainda.

- Ah, Inuyasha! Vai ser maneiro se pela primeira vez você levar um fora! – Kagome disse com um riso de canto, Inuyasha revirou os olhos e sorriu também.

- Talvez. Mas eu espero que não!

- Boa sorte, então. Mas então, quem é?

- Eu não vou te dizer, Kagome. Da última vez que eu te contei você estragou a surpresa que eu ia fazer pra garota, e foi tão fácil que perdeu a graça!

- Ah, vai dizer que você não gostou da Kikyou te agarrar no corredor da escola daquela vez? Sua cara não parecia de quem estava 'detestando' não viu?

- Eu sei. Mas ela já chegou cheia de esperança. Eu queria ficar com ela, não passar o resto da minha vida do lado dela! E você encheu a cabeça da menina de idéias, ela disse que quando nos casássemos ela queria uma festa bem grande! Isso tipo no terceiro dia em que nós ficamos.

- Eu realmente queria ter visto isso. – Kagome riu voltando a encarar as pontas dos cabelos com uma careta. Queria tanto cortá-los logo! A franja estava longa demais, caindo sobre os olhos e Kagome estava cansada do mesmo corte, queria alguma coisa diferente. Mas tinha decidido passar o ano novo com o cabelo bem comprido. Inuyasha tinha pedido isso a ela.

- Você é má, só não sei como os outros não vêem isso.

- É a carinha de anjo. – Os dois riram e Inuyasha abraçou Kagome de lado. – Hum, eu vou para St. Ives nesse fim de férias e vai ser uma porcaria. Minha mãe só quer que eu vá pra lá para poder ficar com o namorado dela, eu nem tenho nada para fazer lá! Puff... E você, já sabe pra onde vai, Inu?

- Acabei de descobrir que vou para St. Ives acompanhar minha melhor amiga e impedi-la de se matar afogada por tédio.

- Ai Inuyasha, você é um idiota! Mas obrigada assim mesmo.

- Sua educação me impressiona.

- Eu só retribuo a sua. Mas então, eu vou é mergulhar à meia noite.

- Ah não, não vai não. Quer morrer, garota? Ta mó frio lá fora, aqui só ta quente por causa dos aquecedores, você sabe disso.

- Sei, mas não me importo. – Ela sorriu daquele jeito que o fazia ficar meio confuso. Kagome era uma garota bem diferente, Inuyasha sorriu. Ela não tinha jeito, como se ele não gostasse de ter sempre que cuidar dela.

Kagome acomodou melhor a cabeça no ombro de Inuyasha e voltou a prestar atenção na televisão. Era um filme francês chato e sem sentido, mas ela não se importava muito com isso. Era bom ficar ali, ficava assim com ele dês de que era pequena, os dois vendo TV abraçados, e Kagome esperava que continuassem tendo esses momentos sempre, Inuyasha era o porto seguro dela. Por mais que amasse as amigas, até mesmo Sango, nenhuma era como Inuyasha, a amizade com ele era só a mais importante. Quando acontecia alguma coisa, era sempre pra ele que ela ligava, era sempre ele que lhe dava colo, e qualquer um que se metesse com ela teria sérios problemas com ele. Kagome sorriu se lembrando das vezes que eles viam filmes assim.

Agora tinham menos tempo. Outros amigos, os namorados dela, as ficantes dele, a escola, os esportes. E Kagome sentia falta.

– Aliás aquela bartender ficou ocupada demais em babar por você que esqueceu dos nossos pedidos, vamos descer, já são quase onze e a festa já começou à essa altura.

- É, ninguém me resiste Kagome. Às vezes é até chato ser gostoso.

- Você é tão absurdamente clichê! – Ela reclamou se levantando. Abriu a porta e pode ouvir a música alta vindo do andar debaixo, o volume das vozes tentando se comunicar, ao que parecia a festa já tinha começado. Pegou a mão de Inuyasha e começou a puxá-lo para o primeiro andar.

A rápida mudança de ambiente fez os dois ficarem desambientados por alguns segundos, mas no dia que Kagome e Inuyasha ficassem desambientados em festas seria o Apocalipse, isso quer dizer que mal deu dois segundos os dois já estavam completamente à vontade. Inuyasha deu um beijo na bochecha dela e saiu pra cumprimentar outras pessoas. Kagome estava andando pela pista quando sentiu um par de mãos em sua cintura.

- MIROKU! Não me assusta assim, garoto!

- O que?

Ela riu, não dava pra ouvir nada com aquela música alta, então ele a puxou mais para o centro da pista e começou a dançar com Kagome, ela só sorriu e se deixou levar, depois de umas duas músicas Sango, Rin, Ayame dentre várias outras pessoas, incluindo Kouga Oyakami, ex-namorado de Kagome Higurashi que ainda não compreendia o que as palavras "Não dá mais Kouga, acabamos aqui." Significavam quando Kagome as berrou para ele.

No caso, Kouga também era um dos maiores inimigos de Inuyasha por uma coleção bem grande de motivos. O hanyou não demorou a chegar também com os amigos, Bankotsu apertou Kagome num abraço não-tão-inocente-assim, o que só a fez rir.

Todos dançaram juntos, rindo e se balançando no ritmo agitado. Inuyasha, Bankotsu, Kouga e muitos outros garotos da festa não conseguiam tirar os olhos de Kagome, os cabelos balançando rapidamente no rabo-de-cavalo, as mechas que se soltaram dançando no rosto junto com ela, a fina e brilhosa camada de suor que começava a se formar nela. Não que tudo isso chamasse mais atenção do que o corpo dela naquela roupa pequena se movendo sensual.

Só que como um bom DJ que se preze não pode deixar as músicas no mesmo ritmo a festa inteira, a batida mudou para uma balada romântica e lenta. A iluminação colorida e brilhante de alguns segundos abaixou para uma meia-luz suave e a pista mudou de posição.

Alguns casais foram se agarrar nos sofás e puffes, outros continuaram na pista se abraçando e começando a levar os pés lentamente.

Kouga se aproximou de Kagome que bufou irritada se virando para sair da pista. Tinha quase um mês que tinham terminado, e ele não a deixava em paz. Kagome sentiu os braços serem puxados de volta para pista e se virou pronta para berrar todas à Kouga. Mas não era Kouga, era Miroku.

Ela sorriu e se deixou ser abraçada pelo amigo.

- Não deveria estar com a sua namorada?

- Ela mesma me mandou vir te salvar do lobinho. – Miroku respondeu rindo. Kagome conseguia imaginar a amiga enxotando Miroku. Ela sabia que Kagome estava cansada de ser perseguida pelo ex.

- E eu venho salvá-la do pervertido. Pode voltar pra Sango, Miroku. Eu cuido dela de agora em diante. – Inuyasha disse sorrindo. Miroku riu e entregou Kagome, cheio de pose como um daqueles cavalheiros da idade média para Inuyasha, e se afastou pedindo 'com toda sua nobre licença, Milord e Milady'. Kagome riu.

Inuyasha circundou a cintura dela com os braços e a apertou contra si antes de começarem a dançar.

Eles dançaram abraçados até a música acabar. O DJ desligou o som e tirou o headphone das orelhas, a puxou o microfone pra perto da boca.

- Boa noite galera! A primeira parte da noite acaba por aqui, são vinte pra meia noite e o _McFly _vai começar a se apresentar. Bom show e boa virada pra vocês!

Kagome olhou para Inuyasha que ainda não a tinha soltado. Ele estava meio perdido nos olhos azuis dela, e quem poderia culpá-lo? Era uma garota muito bonita, os olhos azuis escuros brilhando meio que irresistivelmente.

- Vem, vamos pra areia!

- Mas lá ta frio e você vai ficar babando pelo Dougie. Já quase posso ouvir 'Ai Inu, mas ele é _tããão _gostoso'. Enche o saco sabia?

- Ai Inuyasha, você é chato! Inveja faz mal tá?

Kagome começou a rir até que as primeiras notas de I've Got You começou a soar verdadeiramente alto. E Kagome a se animar com a música.

- Ok, se quer ficar aqui, fique, mas eu vou curtir o show. Porque sabe Inu? O Dougie é _tããão _gostoso!

Ela tirou as sandálias pretas e as jogou sem cuidado em algum canto.

Kagome foi trotando toda animada para perto dos montes de pessoas na areia, todas agitadas, dançando, ouvindo e babando pelo _McFly_. A praia estava meio iluminada pelas luzes do palco, o mar ao fundo batia devagar na areia, o clima era gelado, mas os pulos, a felicidade e aquela quantidade de vodka no sangue os esquentavam. Kagome chegou perto e abraçou Sango pelos ombros, as duas pulando animadas, com sorrisos bobos pro palco. Inuyasha não demorou a entrar na confusão. Umas três músicas depois a banda parou de tocar e Tom Fletcher falou com todo aquele modo doce que seduzia as garotas, falando com a boca quase colada ao microfone e a respiração meio arfante.

- Boa noite! Eu queria chamar as garotas que nos chamaram pra tocar aqui hoje pra virem aqui no palco, falta só um minuto pra meia noite e nós vamos começar a música da virada, No Worries. Sango, Kagome e Rin, aqui por favor!

As três subiram no palco, os holofotes nas peles bronzeadas e cabelos escuros e brilhantes as fizeram parecer com verdadeiras estrelas do Rock em cima de um palco recebendo todo o amor de um bando de fãs alucinados.

Tom passou o braço pelos ombros de Kagome e as primeiras notas foram ouvidas, ela fechou os olhos e se deixou levar.

- We ran through strawberry fields and smelt the summer time. When it gets dark I'll hold your body next to mine, then we'll find some wood and hell we'll build a fire. And then we'll find some rope and make a guitar. Captivated by the way you look tonight the light is dancing in your eyes. – Kagome olhou para Rin e Sango por cima dos ombros do vocalista e sorriu, se desvencilhou do abraço com delicadeza e as três desceram pela escada lateral.

Sango e Kagome puxaram os outros para a beirada da água, molhando os pés.

Quando a contagem começou era difícil diferenciar as vozes gritando das notas musicais de 'No worries', quando finalmente o relógio zerou e os fogos começaram a explodir o técnico de mesa ligou um outro par de caixas de som enormes abafando por completo os estouros. Kagome, Sango, Rin, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha e Miroku estavam todos juntos quando o céu se tornou uma festa de cor-de-rosa, azul, verde, vermelho brilhantes, Kagome pulou no pescoço do hanyou o apertando com força.

- FELIZ ANO NOOOVOOO INUUU! – Inuyasha sorriu levantando-a e tirando-a do chão. Em volta deles era um festival de beijos, os namorados se beijando, os ficantes se beijando, os sem-par beijando outros sem-par só para entrarem o ano bem. – Espera, você não ia beijar uma garota, vai lá!

Ela sorriu pra ele quando voltou a sentir o chão sob seus pés e o encarou nos olhos, tanto o azul quanto o dourado reluzindo em diversas cores de acordo com os fogos.

- Deixa pra lá, vale mais a pena estar aqui.

- Vai quebrar a tradição de beijar alguém a meia noite?

- Ao que parece.

- Mas assim eu vou quebrar também!

- E daí Kagome? Ta querendo beijar quem?

Kagome ficou na ponta dos pés para olhá-lo da mesma altura, desafiante, com aquele brilho diferente. O cheiro do perfume ficando mais forte no olfato sensível de meio-youkai.

- Báh, você é muito chato.

- Tudo bem então.

Inuyasha passou o braço pela cintura dela e a puxou para mais perto dele, colando os corpos, e posteriormente, os lábios, cada um com seu gosto, cada um com seus sentimentos virando um só. A língua dele abriu um espaço entre os lábios rosados e Kagome escorregou as mãos dos ombros para a nuca dele, aprofundando o contato, a música atrás, os fogos brilhando no céu e o mar aos pés deles, Eternity e Cristalle se misturando de novo. Se separaram, Kagome mordeu o canto do lábio inferior antes de abraçá-lo de novo.

- Eu amo você.

As palavras saíram tão naturalmente de Inuyasha, parecia tão certo, nunca tinha dito a ninguém, nem as namoradas fixas, pouquíssimas, que já teve. Era meio grande demais pra ele, mas aquela era Kagome, e nenhuma outra garota seria como ela. Passou os dedos tirando o elástico com a ponta e liberando as camadas cheias e longas de fios escuros, compridos e cheirosos.

Kagome o apertou firme no abraço e beijou de leve a base do pescoço dele, quase em cima da corrente de ouro branco.

- É, eu também amo você, mas só um pouco.

Inuyasha riu e a levantou pela cintura olhando bem dentro dos olhos dela.

- Eu aqui me declarando e você tirando com a minha cara? Você é mesmo muito má, dona Kagome!

- Ai, nem sabe reconhecer uma brincadeira. Também amo você, e muito.

Ele a pôs no chão e Kagome o puxou pela mão meio pra longe dos outros, a música ainda era claramente audível e em alto e bom som, mas não tinha aquela massa de gente suada dançando e se agarrando. Inuyasha a abraçou por trás e observaram a queima de fogos, Kagome contratara balsas pra estourarem fogos por vinte minutos.

- Eu vou mergulhar.

- Eu já disse que não vou deixar fazer isso.

- Claro que vai, e vai mergulhar comigo.

- Nem vem, Kagome!

Ela sorriu de canto de um jeito meio 'menina-má', e o beijou, as mãos apertando de leve os ombros largos de Inuyasha. Enfiou os dedos finos e meio frios pela gola da blusa, sentindo a pele quente por debaixo do tecido branco, Kagome deslizou as mãos devagar até chegar aos botões da camisa dele e foi abrindo-os lentamente, um a um, deixando as mãos explorarem cada pedaço de pele que ia ficando exposta enquanto ela abria a blusa. Inuyasha tinha as mãos na altura do cós da saia jeans, aproveitando as vantagens de ela estar simplesmente sem blusa.

Kagome terminou de abrir o último botão e correu as mãos pelo abdômen até alcançar os ombros de novo e empurrar a blusa pra baixo até tirá-la completamente, Inuyasha desceu os lábios da boca para as bochechas e descendo pelo queixo até alcançar o pescoço, as mãos correndo as costas delicadamente.

Kagome riu e se separou dele, tirando a própria saia.

- Agora a gente pode mergulhar.

Kagome o empurrou até a água e mergulharam, o mar estava quase congelante, mas ela não se importava. Era uma das coisas que ela mais adorava: Mergulhar no mar, sentir a água envolvendo seu corpo todo e absorvendo-a para àquele universo mágico. Só que não demorou muita coisa para que ela sentisse outro corpo envolvendo-a e puxando-a para a superfície. Ela abraçou Inuyasha pelo pescoço e deixou a cabeça se apoiar no peito dele, o corpo relaxado nos braços dele. Inuyasha desceu o rosto até apoiar a testa no ombro dela.

- Sua louca.

Sua voz não passou de um sussurro antes que ela se soltasse e mergulhasse de novo. Inuyasha conseguia ver o contorno dela debaixo d'água, o corpo perfeitamente curvilíneo no biquíni vermelho, os cabelos molhados balançando no ritmo das ondas. Kagome voltou a subir e o encarou, a franja respingando nos olhos e grudados na pele, Inuyasha a beijou de novo. Aquela frase ainda dando volta na cabeça dos dois "Eu te amo".

Saíram da água e o vento frio os alcançou, a calça preta de Inuyasha completamente encharcada e grudando, os cabelos de ambos embolados e soltando água. Kagome começou a tremer, apesar de fazer tudo pra que Inuyasha não notasse, ela podia ouvir o discurso sobre como tinha sido uma idéia estúpida mergulhar, e ela não estava com paciência pra isso no ano novo.

Colocou a saia com as mãos meio trêmulas e torceu os cabelos negros.

- Toma, não vai adiantar nada ficar tremendo de frio aí.

Kagome observou Inuyasha por alguns instantes, com a blusa branca estendida pra ela. Podia ser orgulhosa e negar, ia gerar uma briga, mas ela provaria que sabia o que estava fazendo quando mergulhou. Ou podia aceitar de bom grado, não passar frio e ficar com o cheiro de Inuyasha debaixo do nariz.

O cheiro de Inuyasha era mesmo muito bom.

Inuyasha viu a garota se vestir com a sua blusa, que ficara quase do mesmo tamanho da saia jeans e sorriu, parecia com uma garotinha. Se lembrava de quando eram menores, o pai dela ainda era vivo, e ela colocava as blusas dele, ficavam enormes nela, mas Kagome não se importava.

- Quer ir ver o show?

- Não. Vamos subir.

- Vai gastar seu ano novo num quarto? – Inuyasha arqueou a sobrancelha e se adiantou até ficar frente a frente com a morena, colocando uma mão em sua testa. – Você está se sentindo bem, Kagome?

- Pára Inuyasha! – Kagome riu. – Sim, me sinto muitíssimo bem. Mas eu estou cansada e ficar deitada em uma cama, abraçada com você vendo algum filme no Telecine ou na HBO parece bem mais atrativo do que ficar pulando que nem uma louca na festa.

- É, um filme, cama, agarrado com você. É mesmo uma boa idéia.

- Você não tem jeito, sabia? – Kagome passou a ponta do nariz contra a ponta do nariz de Inuyasha e lhe deu um selinho. – Mas é uma ótima idéia, eu sei. E foi um ótimo ano novo.

- Mesmo? Porque?

Kagome o olhou irritada e foi andando em direção à casa, passando pelas pessoas animadas curtindo alguma outra música da banda e pulando como loucas. Ok, isso era com eles. Inuyasha riu e foi atrás dela.

Ficar num quarto, ver um bom filme, a companhia, abraçados, a beijando mais que vendo o filme propriamente dito, depois podendo ver Kagome dormir. Era uma idéia tentadora.

O "Eu te amo" já não rodava mais em sua mente. Já tinha ido, o que rodava em sua mente agora era "Quer namorar comigo?", era essa outra idéia tentadora. Mas isso ficava pra amanhã, agora o que queria era ir ficar com ela.

Hum... Realmente, foi um ótimo ano novo.

**OoO**

People! Eu ando uma máquina, mal saiu a última one ( _A Chapeuzinho Vermelho_, não custa nada fazer um marketing básico, certo? ), eu postei o 7 de _República _( Cortesia à uma certa Kagome Juju de Assis ), e aqui está uma nova oneshot!

Espero que vocês gostem. Estou aproveitando enquanto ainda posso passar horas da madrugada no PC escrevendo fics antes de voltar às aulas. Meu ritmo vai diminuir bastante, infelizmente.

Mas enfim, eu ia responder as reviews aqui, mas eu já estou meio atrasada ( DOIS MESES, pra ser mais exata. Era pra eu ter posto uma one assim no _reveillon _mas vamos abstrair esse pequeno detalhe. ) e com muita preguiça :x

Me desculpem, mas eu acordei cedo hoje e estou cansada e com dor de cabeça.

Agradeço à:

**Rin-chaN, ****-0 Iummy-chan 0-****Kaori-sann****Sacerdotisa****Mari Himura****, Danii, ****Maiyu. a Chapeleira****Biah Higurashi Taisho****Lory Higurashi****Haina chibi-chan****, lilermen, ****Kagome Juju Assis****, kagome (sami), ****Ladie-Chan****Melina Black**

Muito obrigada mesmo pelas reviews fofas, são elas que motivam as escritoras a postarem capítulos ou fazerem novas ones. Mas todo mundo já sabe disso, só que mesmo sentindo muito por não responder descentemente à cada uma eu tinha que pelo menos fazer alguma coisa menos 'suja' para as leitoras. Afinal, o que seria de mim sem vocês! \o

Beijos à todos, Faniicat!


End file.
